dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Riding Skills
Skills that can be used while riding a dragon. The ability to use mounted combat starts at level 30. Ancient Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond * Ancient Dragon's Attack *Dragon Power Accumulation *Destructive Sweep *Destructive Spurt Sky Island Skills *Dragon's Breath *Dashing Slaughter * Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Sky Sundering Swipe * Barrel Roll Assault *Scorching Flame Aqua Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance * Draconic Soulbond *Aqua Dragon Attack *Healing Veil *Recovery Veil *Vitality Curtain Sky Island Skills *Mark of Recovery *Rejuvenating Rain *Dragon Essence Regrowth *Dragon Soul Inheritance * Draconic Soulbound *Healing Shot Assault Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Assault Dragon Attack *Power of Survival *Demoralizing Strike *Slash Sky Island Skills *Berserker *Rampage Hunting *Charge Hunt *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond Dunestalker Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Dunestalker Dragon Attack *Active Pulse *Heavenly Dragon Flame *Dragon Howl Chain Attack Sky Island Skills *Dragon Flame Hunt *Draconic Howling Cannon *Flame Engulfing Shot *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Heavenly Dragon Flame Eastern Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Ancient Dragon Attack *Dragon Flame Burst *Black Dragon Orb *Strength Amplification Sky Island Skills *Dragon Cannon *Burning Whirlwind *Sky Roar Cannon *Draconic Soulbond *Dragon Soul Inheritance *The Phantom Fabled Ancient Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Ancient Dragon Attack *Dragon Power Accumulation *Destructive Sweep *Destructive Spurt Sky Island Skills *Dashing Slaughter *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Souldbond *Sky Sundering Swipe *Barrel Roll Assault *Scorching Flame Hydra Dragon Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Two-Headed Dragon Attack *Focus Accumulation *Fire Tornado *Fire Wall Sky Island Skills *Spark *Wind Arrow *Flame Eruption *Twisting Blades *Dragon Soul Inheritance * Draconic Soulbond * Conflagrant Tornado Ironhide Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond * Ironhide Dragon Attack *Rage Hit *Lava Shield *Volcano Lava Sky Island Skills *Shield of Tenacity *Shield of Power Strike *Shield of Punishment *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond * Shield of Vita the Stalwart Shield Paragon Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance * Dragonic Soulbond * Paragon Dragon Attack *Challenging Roar *Bloodfeast *Multiple Strikes Sky Island Skills *Dragon Vanquishing Bomb *Death Pursue *Intimidating Collision *Siege Engine Resilience * Armor Crush * Dragon Soul Inheritance * Draconic Soulbond *Spiral Strike Mythical Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Perissodactyl Attack *Strength Accumulation *Frost Trail *Iron Hoof Blow Sky Island Skills *Ice Breath *Dragon Assault *Focused Impact *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Ice Hoof Blow Razorspine Dragon Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soul *Razorspine Dragon Attack *Steady Force *Thunderous Chain Attack *Extermination Sweep *Ferocity Stance Sky Island Skills *Thunderous Strike *Dragon Bash *Assaulting Wind Pressure *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Thunderous Strike''This move shares the same name as another move in the dragon's roster, but has different effects.'' Skytouched Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Skytouched Dragon Attack *Holy Bolt *Grand Holy Bolt *Charged Shield *Holy Swirl Sky Island Skills *Inflammatory *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Life Prayer / Aerial Restoration *Holy Shield / Aerial Forcefield *Divine Protection Stalwart Dragons Normal Skills *Draconic Soulbond *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Stalwart Dragon Attack *Survival Strike *Threatening Strike *Gravity Impact *Earth-shattering Trample Sky Island Skills *Mystic Force Armor *Violent Roar *Will Crush *Draconic Soulbond *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Siege *Barbarous Dark Swiftfoot Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Swiftfoot Dragon Attack *Active Accumulation *Blood Seal *Bloodstain Strike *Bloodstain Rip *Bloodstain Termination Sky Island Skills *Spirited Charge *Swift Dodge *Terrorfiend Dragon Strike *Poison Sweep *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Dragon Exterminating Rip Windrider Dragons Normal Skills *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Windrider Dragon Attack *Wisdom Accumulation *Armor Break Chain Attack *Armor Penetration Sky Island Skills *Charging Assault *Frenzied Strike *Hampering Strike *Dragon Soul Inheritance *Draconic Soulbond *Armor Break Strike Notes Category:Dragon Skills